Ultramarine
by Nairel Raslain
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya mendominasi warna biru. Kuroko ingin Akashi Seijuurou tenggelam dalam warna birunya. Hanya skenario sederhana yang semoga menjadi sempurna. #AKAKUROXYGEN [YunAra Challenge no 01]


**Ultramarine**

Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi—tapi, cerita ini milik saya.

Rating : T

Kali ini, saya suguhkan cerita yang saya sumbangkan untuk ikut serta dalam _event_ yang diselenggarakan oleh Yuna Seijuurou dan Kiaara, #AKAKUROXYGEN [YunAra Challenge no 01].

Penggambaran karakter dan penggunaan latar dibangun untuk mendukung alur cerita. Jadi, kalau-kalau ada yang salah dan tidak sesuai, mohon dimaklumi dan anggap saja memang seperti itu:D Ya, saya memaksa:D

_Typo _dan kesalahan lain mohon dimaafkan. Jadi, selamat membaca~

* * *

**S**atu goresan lagi.

Akashi Seijuurou mengayun pisau dengan gerakan anggun. Mata pisau menukik, siap menggores dan memberi sentuhan akhir pada seorang laki-laki yang sudah tidak berdaya di atas ubin dingin. Darah memercik di mana-mana, memberi pewarnaan merah yang membuat Akashi bahagia. Terlebih, bau khas darah yang mengudara di ruang gelap itu mendominasi bau lain. Akashi terlalu bahagia.

Mata pisau mengilap, siap menerjang.

Ah, satu kali lagi dan tugas Akashi selesai dengan sempurna, seperti yang lalu.

"Hentikan, Akashi-kun." Sepasang tangan kurus mencekal pergelangan tangan Akashi. Meminta berhenti.

Akashi mendecih. Momentum yang ditunggu-tunggu hancur sudah. Tidak jadi Akashi mendengar bunyi memohon sarat kepedihan. Tidak jadi Akashi melihat warna pekat darah pada kulit. Tidak jadi Akashi memberi hadiah terakhir; hunusan dalam di perut atas laki-laki tidak berdaya itu.

"Kau mengganggu, Tetsuya," tanggap Akashi dingin. Ditampiknya tangan kurus Kuroko yang membungkus pergelangan tangannya. "Aku kehilangan _mood_-ku dan juga momentum yang menakjubkan. Demi apa, Tetsuya, kau benar-benar merusaknya."

Akashi melirik laki-laki yang tergeletak di atas ubin itu dengan pandangan remeh. Oh, dia sudah seperti onggokan sampah tidak berguna. Melihatnya saja membuat Akashi ingin meludah. Dia jijik. Jijik melihat orang yang lemah dan pasrah begitu saja. Benar-benar menjijikkan dan tidak berguna.

"Kau akan membunuhnya, Akashi-kun," sahut Kuroko Tetsuya kembali. Dia menekuk lutut, nyaris menyambut tangan berlumur darah yang tidak lagi memiliki kekuatan. Tapi, sebelum sempat menyentuhya, tangan besar Akashi menyambar kasar tangan Kuroko, memaksa untuk tidak berbelas kasihan. Kuroko hanya menghembuskan napas kasar, benar-benar iba melihat bias ketakutan luar biasa dan keputusasaan yang digambar laki-laki itu.

"Jangan membuatku tertawa, Tetsuya." Akashi memainkan salah satu sisi pisaunya, menyentuh dengan ujung-ujung jarinya. "Lagi pula, ini pekerjaanku sebagai pembunuh bayaran." Lantas ditariknya seringai yang sudah khas melekat dalam diri Akashi. "Kalau aku tidak membunuhnya, apa gunanya aku menjadi pembunuh? Dan aku tidak akan menerima bayaran. Oho, kau ingin aku tidak makan?" Akashi menyeringai dalam, terus memaikan ujung jari di sisi pisau yang tajam, mengabaikan ujung jarinya yang sudah terluka, mengamalkan merah yang mengalir sisi pisau perlahan.

Kuroko menarik napas. Demi apa, semua ornag tahu, anggota keluarga yang menyandang marga Akashi itu bahkan memiliki pundi-pundi uang yang melimpah. Jangankan untuk sekadar makan, untuk membeli pulau pun rasanya tidak aneh lagi. Maklum. _Justru kau yang membuatku tertawa, Akashi-kun. _Lantas ditatapnya ujung jari Akashi dan pisau itu bergantian dengan tatapan ngeri. "Tapi kupikir dia sudah sekarat, Akashi-kun."

Tertawa, Akashi mengibaskan tangannya. Darah dari ujung tangannya memercik jatuh ke ubin dingin. "Dia masih sanggup kubuat lebih dari ini, Tetsuya." Akashi mendecih kuat. "Sudah kubilang tidak usah ikut aku. Lihat, kan? Kau ini terlalu baik dan..., lemah."

Kuroko Tetsuya menghembuskan napas. Tidak lagi mendebat Akashi Seijuurou. Toh yang menang akan tetap Akashi Seijuurou bagaimana pun keadaannya. Tidak peduli argumen Kuroko sangat kuat atau apa pun itu, Akashi Seijuurou tetap menjadi pemenangnya. Siapa pun sudah tahu hukum itu.

Sementara itu, Akashi Seijuurou menuntaskan pekerjaannya kembali. Menghabisi laki-laki yang sudah berlumuran darah dan putus asa. Membuat ruang gelap itu dipenuhi alunan pedih dan sarat kesakitan.

Memilih untuk tidak memberi rasa iba, Kuroko menuangkan tatapan pada Akashi Seijuurou yang terlihat sangat bersemangat. Pisaunya terayun dan menancap berkali-kali, menyisakan lolongan perih. Bola mata Kuroko bergulir, menatap keseluruhan ruang itu. Ubin yang dipijaknya terasa dingin beku walau Kuroko memakai alas kaki. Dindingnya penuh grafiti dan berbau lapuk. Satu-satunya jendela kecil itu memasang gorden yang sudah tercerabut tidak keruan.

Kuroko Tetsuya menghela napas.

Akashi Seijuurou menarik seringai.

Dan malam itu berakhir dengan kesunyian merata. Akashi dan Kuroko berjalan meninggalkan ruang gelap itu. Meninggalkan jejak-jejak darah di ubin beserta mayatnya. Menyisakan perih yang terkunci dalam ruang itu.

Akashi Seijuurou adalah pembunuh bayaran. Dan Kuroko Tetsuya tidak tahu kapan kelak dia akan menjadi target dari Akashi Seijuurou.

* * *

"Belum selesai?"

Sebuah _cup _berisi _vanilla milkshake _melayang. Dengan gesit dan agak kelabakan Kuroko menangkap _cup _itu, takut isinya tumpah ke mana-mana. Kuroko langsung menghela napas lega begitu _cup _itu berhasil ditangkapnya. Disesapnya kemudian, menikmati rasa khas minuman favoritnya memenuhi mulut.

_Cup _berisi _vanilla milkshake _diletakkan di atas meja bundar. "Belum, Akashi-kun," jawab Kuroko akhirnya. Kembali menekuri layar _laptop _yang menyala terang.

Akashi ikut mengintip ke layar _laptop _yang menampilkan lembar kerja _Microsoft Word _itu. Kemudian suara decihan terdengar. "Itu yang kau sebut _belum selesai_, Tetsuya?" Akashi mengekeh. "Kupikir, itu yang disebut _belum dikerjakan sama sekali._"

"Diamlah, Akashi-kun." Kuroko menyambar cepat, buru-buru membuat lembar kerja _Microsoft Word _lenyap. "Aku bingung harus memulainya dari mana."

Dan Akashi tidak bisa menahan kekehnya, hampir tertawa lepas, malah. "Ha, kupikir itu bisa kuartikan sebagai; _aku sedang tidak punya ide. _Benar, kan, Tetsuya."

Kuroko Tetsuya menahan jengkel. "Terkadang aku benci dengan ilmu tahu segalanya milikmu, Akashi-kun." Akashi memang benar dan tidak pernah salah. "Aku tidak bisa beralibi."

"Kau memang tidak akan pernah bisa beralibi padaku, Tetsuya." Akashi menarik _laptop _Kuroko ke hadapannya. Membuka _libraries, _mengobrak-abrik isinya. "Aku akan selalu tahu kebenaran yang berusaha kau tutupi. Dan, untuk kebencianmu terhadap hal itu, maaf saja, ya. Aku tidak akan pernah salah."

_Terserah, deh_, batin Kuroko kesal. Toh Akashi memang menjengkelkan. "He-hei! Jangan mengobrak-abrik data di _laptop _itu, Akashi-kun."

Kuroko memanjangkan tangan, berusaha menggapai _laptop_-nya yang dapat pinjam dari rekannya, Ogiwara. Bisa gawat kalau Akashi membuka data-data di _laptop _itu. Semua data itu bukan miliknya, tapi milik Ogiwara. Dan Ogiwara bisa marah besar padanya kalau sampai tahu _laptop_-nya disentuh oleh Akashi Seijuurou.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak membuka yang aneh-aneh," jawab Akashi. Matanya masih terpancang pada layar _laptop._

Tentu saja tatapan Akashi Seijuurou yang terlalu serius semakin membuat Kuroko curiga. Demi apa pun, Kuroko tidak mau kena marah Ogiwara. Walau tidak semenyeramkan Akashi, Ogiwara dalam mode marah itu juga mengerikan dan mampu membuat Kuroko lelah meminta maaf dengan minim respon.

Baru saja Kuroko akan meraih _laptop_ Ogiwara, benda berwarna hitam itu kembali ke tangannya. "Tenang saja, Tetsuya. Aku tidak macam-macam, kok," tukas Akashi lagi. Kuroko hanya mengangguk dan kembali membuka lembar kerja _Microsoft Word, _mencoba mencari inspirasi.

"Untuk acara apa, sekarang?"

"Drama musikal, Akashi-kun." Kuroko menjawab, masih sembari mencari ide untuk skenarionya yang belum digarap sama sekali. Sebagai penulis naskah untuk acara teater dan film, Kuroko kadang sering dikejar _deadline _dengan alibi tidak dapat ide dengan cepat atau sibuk mengurusi naskah lain.

Akashi mengangguk. "Tidak seperti biasanya. Kenapa kau mau membuat skenario untuk drama musikal, Tetsuya?"

"Pengalaman," jawab Kuroko pendek. Ditatapnya Akashi melalui ujung mata. "Kau tidak ada kerjaan, Akashi-kun?"

Sudut bibir Akashi naik, mengulas seringai lebar. "Apa ini? Wawancara pengujian kelayakanku sebagai seorang pembunuh bayaran? Atau kau ingin ditemani menulis skenario? Oh, apa kau takut tidak bisa kunafkahi nantinya? Tenang saja, Tetsuya. Tidak perlu khawatir."

"Bukan begitu," sahut Kuroko lemah. Dia sudah kebal dengan sikap Akashi, jadi sudah cukup terbiasa. "Hanya heran saja, biasanya Akashi-kun selalu sibuk. Selalu ada target."

Seringai Akashi mengembang sempurna. "Hee, jadi kau benar-benar ingin ditemani, ya?"

Kuroko mendelik. "Mati saja sana, Akashi-kun!"

Dan Akashi Seijuurou hanya bisa terkekeh pelan. Sepertinya dia harus menempatkan Midorima Shintarou untuk menjadi targetnya agar tidak menularkan sifat _tsundere-_nya lebih dari ini pada Kuroko Tetsuya (nya).

* * *

Kuroko Tetsuya sudah lama mengenal Akashi Sejuurou, sama lamanya dengan dia yang mengagumi sosok itu. Baginya, Akashi Seijuurou selalu terlihat menakjubkan, mengagumkan, dan..., _sempurna. _Akashi Seijuurou hebat dalam segala bidang, tanpa cela sama sekali. Akashi Seijuurou selalu menang, selalu benar, dan absolut.

Akashi Seijuurou itu identik dengan warna merah. Merah yang berani, merah pemimpin, merah yang menyalakan semangat, merah yang mengobarkan kebencian, dan merah yang mewariskan lara. Akashi Seijuurou sangat cocok dengan warna merah.

Di hadapan Kuroko, untuk ke sekian kalinya, Akashi Seijuurou sedang melaksanakan pekerjaannya sebagai pembunuh bayaran. Kuroko, untuk ke sekian kalinya, menatap gerak Akashi Seijuurou yang anggun tanpa mau kehilangan barang satu detik.

Kuroko tersenyum kecil.

Ah, Akashi Seijuurou memang sangat sempurna.

Tidak seperti biasanya, Kuroko Tetsuya melangkah menjauh, meninggalkan bagian akhir dari momentum Akashi. Kuroko tentu saja selalu tidak ingin melewatkan kesempatan untuk melihat Akashi menamatkan permainan, tapi kali ini berbeda.

Kuroko Tetsuya punya naskah yang harus segera digarap dan diselesaikan. Seperti biasa, dia harus menyelipkan _Akashi Seijuurou _dalam naskahnya sampai-sampai Akashi Seijuurou sendiri tidak sadar, bahwa dalam setiap naskah yang ditulis Kuroko, adalah pesan yang dikirimnya untuk Akashi Seijuurou seorang.

Untuk Akashi Seijuurou yang dicintainya.

* * *

"Kau sebenarnya untuk apa membawaku ke sini?"

"Menyegarkan otak, Akashi-kun." Kuroko meniti karang-karang dengan hati-hati. Dia tidak boleh salah pijak atau berakhir mati di air yang dalam itu.

"Hei! Hati-hati!" Akashi menapak cepat-cepat. Disambarnya lengan Kuroko dengan kasar—khas Akashi, dan dibimbingnya agar tetap dalam keadaan aman.

Kuroko tersenyum. "Hei, aku tidak apa-apa, Akashi-kun."

"Berisik," jawab Akashi. Dituntunnya Kuroko memijak di karang yang permukaannya rata. "Kau itu ceroboh. Bisa-bisa kau merepotkanku karena terjatuh, lalu lututmu berdarah, dan menangis cengeng."

"Sepertinya aku tidak seperti itu," sahut Kuroko, mengikuti gerakan Akashi.

Lebih dekat ke ujung karang. Kuroko terus mengikuti langkah kaki Akashi mendekati tebing karang. Diberanikannya melihat ke bawah, tempat ombak terpecah. Laut di bawah memang sangat dalam dan kata penduduk, sekali jatuh dan masuk ke dalam air, kau akan mati.

Kuroko sedikit bergidik ngeri. Lantas mendekat ke arah Akashi yang juga sedang meneliti laut di bawahnya dengan khidmat.

"Lautnya bagus, ombaknya terlalu besar, kita terlalu tinggi." Akashi menolehkan kepalanya, mendapati Kuroko sudah berdiri di sampingnya. "Kenapa tidak melihat laut dari pantai?"

"Sudah biasa." Kuroko meraih karang kecil yang retak dan melontarkannya ke bawah. "Ini memang mengerikan. Tapi kupikir melihat laut dari atas sini lebih bagus."

Akashi menghela napas. "Terserah kau saja. Aku tidak mau memperburuk _mood_-mu karena _mood-_mu sangat diperlukan untuk menyelesaikan skenario drama musikal itu."

Kuroko memejamkan kelopak matanya sebentar, lalu membukanya lagi. "Tenang saja. Sudah mau selesai. Tinggal bagian terpentingnya."

"Oh, ya?" Akashi menyahut kaget. Tidak biasanya Kuroko bisa menyelesaikan naskah secepat itu. "Sudah sampai mana?"

"Nyaris selesai." Kuroko menatap Akashi lembut. "Akan kuberitahu nanti."

Akashi mengangguk, mengamini. "Oke."

"Akashi-kun?"

"Hm?" Diangkatnya satu alis tinggi, menunggu kalimat Kuroko Tetsuya.

Kuroko mengambil oksigen, mengisi paru-paru. "Apa Akashi-kun menyukaiku?"

Akashi hampir limbung, tapi langsung berdeham tenang. "Ya. Kenapa?"

Senyuman Kuroko melebar, bahagia. "Tidak apa-apa. Kalau begitu, semuanya sempurna."

"Heh?" Akashi memiringkan kepalanya. Tidak mengerti. "Apanya?"

"Aku juga suka Akashi-kun," jawab Kuroko tidak membantu. "Karena itulah, semuanya sempurna." Kuroko menatap Akashi tepat di mata. Lalu tersenyum hangat. "Terimakasih sudah menyukaiku, Akashi-kun."

Dan Kuroko Tetsuya ingat bagaimana air wajah Akashi Seijuurou. Iris heterokrom Akashi menggelap, wajahnya berubah ngeri, dan kekagetan tergambar jelas. Kuroko menatap ke bawah, ombak terpecah dengan meluberkan warna merah yang identik dengan seorang Akashi Seijuurou.

Kuroko Tetsuya berbalik pergi dengan senyum menggantung di bibirnya.

_Tenggelamlah ke laut yang dalam dan meleburlah dengan biru yang menjeratmu, Akashi Seijuurou. Menyatulah dengan warna biru sampai kau kehilangan merahmu._

Skenario Kuroko Tetsuya sudah selesai.

Dan Kuroko Tetsuya hanya membutuhkan Akashi Seijuurou untuk menyempurnakan skenarionya. []

* * *

Terimakasih sudah membaca cerita saya (lagi) dan maaf lagi untuk kesalahan-kesalahannya.

Untuk semua, entah yang meninggalkan jejak atau tidak, untuk _guest_-san di cerita-cerita saya sebelumnya, terimakasih lagi, yaa.

Senang bisa ikut dalam _event _ini. Untuk yang lain, jangan pernah berhenti berkarya.

Salam, Nairel.


End file.
